frustrada
by noroxia
Summary: hola, después de tanto tiempo por fin subo algo nuevo de #svtoe, espero que lo disfruten, para mejorar en mis historias por favor dejen su comentario, gracias los reyes de #Mewni tenían bajo sí un reinado espectacular, #Star a la cabeza de su pueblo, encargada de las relaciones diplomáticas...


los reyes de Mewni tenían bajo sí un reinado espectacular, Star a la cabeza de su pueblo, encargada de las relaciones diplomáticas y relaciones exteriores y Marcos por su parte estaba encargado de los asuntos de defensa; poniéndosele a él como general; puesto que fue dado por el mismo rey River.

aparte de esos cargos importantísimos ellos tenían una familia formada al tener una pequeña hija de dos años a la que llamaron Luna en honor a la abuela, además de eso hacían de vez en cuando grandes fiestas en las que invitaban a miembros de otros reinos para mantener una correcta diplomacia y así evitar conflictos y también invitaban a sus amigos para no perder contacto.

Todo parecía un bonito y rimbombante cuento de hadas y desde que se casaron no habían tenido ningún tipo de problemas, al menos eso parecía en el exterior, ya que nadie sabe más de sus problemas íntimos que "uno mismo" y es que sí tenían problemas como todos, pero estos problemas no eran para con los demás, ni siquiera era familiar ya que la relación de ellos con sus familiares y sobre todo la de Marcos con sus suegros era perfecta, sin fisuras, teniendo en cuenta que él vivía en el castillo de los Butterfly. Sin embargo, sí, sí existían los problemas y éstos eran de otra índole, vale decir eran "de alcoba". Todo comenzó cuando el muchacho cuatro meses atrás empezó a dirigir el futuro ejercito de Mewni; la presión, lo exigente de aquella tarea poco a poco le pasó la cuenta, sobre todo en las noches cuando llegaba a casa a ver a su pequeña hija; dejarla durmiendo cuando podía y luego a su cuarto a la cama con su bella esposa, a lo que se suponía eran noches de pasión de pronto y de la nada se empezaron a convertir en noches rutinarias y aburridas, sobre todo para la pobre de Star.

Una tarde ella decidió ir a tomar té con Pony Head y entre conversación y conversación sin aviso salió el tema que ella evitaba hablar con la gente y es que ella P. Head le hizo una pregunta picarona que descompuso a Star:

-y?, Star, que tal es Marcos contigo…?- la chica al principio no le entendió

-conmigo?, A que te refieres-

se la queda mirando un rato y le dice sin vacilaciones:

-Star me refiero a como es en la cama-

La chica se sonroja ante tan atrevida pregunta y le responde con una falsa sonrisa:

-si… él es… bueno…-

que no tiene ni un pelo de tonta no le creyó nada

-chica, no soy tonta, algo pasa, te conozco de hace mucho y se te puede ver en esa falsa sonrisa y tus ojos, vamos chica, cuéntame lo que te pasa en realidad-

Star viendo que la pillaron y que no le quedaba otra tuvo que decirle la verdad, toma algo de aire y dice:

-mira…, hace cuatro meses que no hago el amor con él…-

-¿chica! y por qué?!-

-no lo sé, él me dice que es por el exceso de trabajo, supongo- dice agachando la cabeza mirando con tristeza su taza vacía mientras su mano juega con un pastelito

-chica no te preocupes, quizá sólo sea eso, ya pasará- le dice su amiga

-ojalá sea eso- responde

-y no se te ha ocurrido, no sé algo más atrevido, algo como para avivar la llama?, por qué no te pones algo de lencería, algo sexy, algo que diga mírame ya estoy aquí y quiero comerte, jajajajaja- de la nada saca una revista de ropa para chicas y se la entrega a Star y le dice:

-elije algo de aquí, lo que sea y yo te lo regalo- le dice para animarla

-enserio?- Star emocionada empieza a mirar y elije un sexy baby doll rojo.

-espero que con éste baby doll se prendan las cosas de nuevo- dice esperanzada

Una noche en la cual Star estaba deseosa; la chica se puso el sexy babydoll que elijió, con transparencias, encajes y que se ajustaban a cada una de sus curvas de su hermoso cuerpo, su hermoso cabello rubio resaltaba en el rojo; además de que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y de esa forma con un caminar sensual se posó en el marco de la puerta de su habitación real poniendo una mano sobre su cadera mirando de forma sugerente a Marcos y le dice:

-amor, mira lo que te tengo- le dice de forma sensual; poniéndose las manos en las caderas haciéndole notar sus curvas

-mmmm, sí te ves bien…- le dijo mirándola de reojo, ya que él leía un libro estando acostado, ella sorprendida ante tal respuesta tan fría le dice directamente:

-Marcos. No me has hecho el amor hace más de cuatro meses, ¿qué te pasa, acaso no te parezco atractiva?-

-no, no es eso mi amor, es que hoy tuve un día muy pesado en el trabajo y la verdad no he estado de humor para hacerlo; me mata el cansancio. ha! ¿nuestra bebé está dormida?-

-mmm… sí, lo está!- le dice algo molesta

-ok mi amor, ahora me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que salir temprano a dirigir al ejercito de Mewni, buenas noches- se da vuela para su lado acomodándose en la cama y poniendo su cabeza en la almohada

La chica resignada se saca el babydoll que eligió exclusivamente para él y se puso su pijama acostándose, resignándose a otra noche sin sentirse querida ni deseada, un pequeño nudo se le hizo en su garganta, sus ojos se humedecieron y así estuvo hasta que se durmió.

Al otro día en el cual ella terminó sus deberes reales, decidió pasar una mañana en el jardín jugando con su pequeña hija, estaba en eso cuando desde atrás le tocó el hombro Eclipsa y ésta le preguntó sin titubear que le pasaba:

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa?-

-a mí no me engañas, veo en ti algo, una decepción, algo que te aqueja- responde

Star sorprendida de que haya visto que le pasaba algo decide por fin contarle lo que le sucedía con ella, tras decirle Eclipsa queda impactada y es que no podía entenderlo:

-espera, me estás diciendo que tú marido no quieres hacerte el amor por las noches…, no puedo creerlo-

-aunque no lo creas es cierto, pero es que ya no sé qué hacer- dice suspirando

-no será que a Marcos le gustan los hombres o será que es impotente- le dice en tono de broma

-no!, que dices, no creo que mi Marcos sea gay… no que yo sepa, además no es impotente lo hubiera sabido, por qué me dices esto-

-es que querida eres demasiado hermosa, no sé cómo ese hombre tuyo no quiere amarte, mírate si yo fuese él me hubiese tirado encima de ti como león a su presa-

Star se sonríe, seguidamente Eclipsa le dice:

-y no has pensado en…, no sé, quitarte las ganas?-

-y cómo se supone que haga eso?-

-mira querida, yo también ardo de deseos a veces y para eso tengo ésta pequeña solución- dice mientras de entre sus ropas saca su celular y le dice:

-mira, esto se llama "Mewinder", acá puedo conocer a uno que otro monstruo o chico que se allá inscrito y así pasar una noche interesante; eso sí, sin ningún tipo de compromiso-

Star se queda mirando la app y pensando

-pero Eclipsa, esto no será como engañarlo?- dijo con voz algo confusa

-no, no lo veas así, es algo pasajero mientras tu muchacho se recompone de su baja, jejejeje-

-no sé…- responde Star

-querida puedes usar esto o seguir esperando que Marcos te haga algo en las noches, además se acerca el invierno, no creo que te guste pasar frio sin que él te abrace-

-bien chica, te dejo, en tus manos está la respuesta, si la tomas o no es tú decisión, nos vemos, ah por cierto si llegases a hacer esto, yo seré una tumba, ta ta!-

Se va dejando a la chica pensando, muy profundamente en aquel jardín imperial.

Llega la noche en el castillo y toda la familia se sienta a cenar, los padres de Star, Star, Marcos y la pequeña, en el ambiente se podía sentir algo de tensión; todos comieron en silencio sin preguntar nada, tras terminar el festín cada cual se fue a su cuarto a dormir y ellos no eran la excepción al llegar a la cama ambos se cambiaron de ropa en silencio, se acostaron, Star tras taparse con las colchas se queda viendo a Marcos él la mira y le da las buenas noches y se acomoda para el otro lado quedándose dormido en el acto, ella que ya no le veía caso reclamarle algo simplemente se quedó viendo el techo de aquella enorme habitación imperial y entre pensamiento y pensamiento y ya que estaba con insomnio se acordó de lo que le había dicho Eclipsa; sin demora alguna sacó el celular e instaló la app.

-bien, ya que no me queda otra me bajaré la app a ver qué tal- pensó para sí misma, tras un par de minutos comenzó a anotar sus datos obviamente falsos no quería que supieran que ella era la reina de Mewni, metiéndose de esa forma en un millón de problemas, así que puso otro nombre y otros datos cuando llegó en la parte que le pedía la foto bajó la de una chica que encontró buscando por la red, era una chica muy similar a ella, así que puso esa.

Se puso a mirar otros perfiles y encontró la de varios chicos y hasta vio sorprendida que estaban inscritas allí algunas de sus conocidas y amigas, sorprendida dice:

-¿Eclipsa, Pony Head, Hekapoo?, que pasa con ustedes chicas!- pensó mientras oía a Marcos que roncaba, durmiendo para su lado de la cama.

De esa manera dejó su celular en la mesita de noche y se durmió.

Pasaron tres días y la app no sonaba cuando de pronto y sin aviso, justo en la hora del almuerzo cuando estaban todos reunidos en la mesa; suena el aparato avisándole a la chica que alguien se había interesado en ella y como no hacerlo después de todo, todos los que almorzaban a esa hora se la quedan mirando en forma extrañada, ya que nunca había sonado su celular a esa hora, la madre de Star le pregunta:

-querida, por qué suena tú aparato móvil?-

-no, no es nada mamá, es de esas molestas publicidades que te envían para que les compres…- le dice algo nerviosa

Marcos para variar ni si quiera le puso atención de lo ocurrido, ya que al terminar de comer se levantó, despidiéndose de todos y se fue de regreso a su trabajo. La muchacha se levanta y fue directo al dormitorio a ver quién le envió el mensaje; antes pidiéndole a su madre si podía cuidar a su hija por esa tarde

-mamá, puedes cuidar de Luna esta tarde por favor, estaré algo ocupada-

-claro hija, déjame a mi nieta, de hecho, River y yo la llevaremos a dar un paseo a alguna bonita dimensión- le dice

-gracias mamá. De verdad me ayudas mucho-

Así que para no perder mucho el tiempo y para que esa persona no se fuera a ir o desconectar comenzó a mandarle textos de inmediato; preguntándole quién era, como se llamaba, etc…, la respuesta del chico no se hizo esperar tampoco.

-hola, que tal-

-Hola, estoy bien, cómo estás?- le escribe ella

-bien, gracias, cómo te llamas?-

-mmm, no te lo voy a decir por el momento, te lo diré cuando nos conozcamos, si?-

-está bien, no tengo problema- le escribe

-oye, quieres que nos juntemos a tomar un café?- le pregunta el chico a través del chat

-sí, claro, me gustaría, pero déjame ver bien el día y la hora- le replica ella

-y que te parecería esta misma tarde?, sería genial, sólo para conocernos, reservaré en una cafetería muy discreta, nadie sabrá que estuviste allí-

La chica se lo queda pensando por un momento y tras esa pequeña meditación le contesta:

-sí, acepto, pero quiero que sea en el lugar más apartado del reino y que no esté nadie-

-como digas, tus deseos son ordenes- le replica

A las finales que quedaron de juntarse a las ocho de la noche y ella salió muy discretamente al encuentro del misterioso chico, esa misma tarde se juntaron a las ocho en un pequeño café que estaba oculto entre las casas de Mewni, Star le dijo a él que iba a estar vestida un poco "cubierta"; vistiendo una gabardina larga de detective, un gorro que le tapaba casi toda la cara haciéndole sombra y unos lentes oscuros que no le dejaban ver sus ojos para nada, el chico notó inmediatamente la presencia de ella porque era obvio, así que lentamente se acercó por la espalda sorprendiéndola dándole un toquecito en su espalda, ella se dio vuelta de forma inmediata y le dice:

-hola, como estás, eres la chica de la aplicación?- le dice el muchacho

-ehmm, si, y estoy bien, gracias- le responde tímidamente ella

-que bien, vamos para adentro?-

-sí, claro, vamos-

Star vio al chico, medía un metro setentaicinco, delgado, pero con torso algo prominente como si hiciera ejercicios, ojos verdes azulados, rasgos bien definidos de la cara, pero extrañamente finos, un pelo rubio corto bien peinado que hacían notar más sus rasgos, como si de un chico europeo se tratase, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a ella fue las manos del muchacho, extrañamente muy bien cuidadas, uñas impecables, sin callosidades lo que significaba que no era un trabajador de la tierra, además de eso un anillo de oro blanco con un escudo seguramente de su familia, resaltaba en su dedo del medio, lo que también significaba que podría ser un dignatario, pero si fuera así ella lo recordaría; ella se fijó en cada detalle cuando lo vio, no quería que si iba a hacer algo así fuese con un cualquiera, la muchacha se llevó una muy buena primera impresión.

El chico invitó a entrar a Star y éste la lleva hasta un salón "V.I.P", y allí le ayuda a sentarse, él era muy caballero para con ella, aunque no sabía con la sorpresa que se iba a encontrar cuando supiera con quien era la persona con quien se estaba a punto de conocer; una vez cómodos los dos sentados y admirando la mesa bien decorada casi al punto de que fue planeada para la ocasión.

-bien, ya estoy listo, quisiera saber quién está tras esa gabardina- le dice él muy caballerosamente

-bien, me la quitaré, pero por favor, no te alarmes-le dice algo nerviosa ella

Empezó por los lentes, seguidamente la gabardina y finalmente la gorra. La chica se había hecho un tomate así que no soltó su cabello, pero sin embargo dejó ver sus hermosos ojos azules, el chico cayó en cuenta de que estaba en presencia de la Reina de Mewni y no tardó en mostrarse sorprendido, pero a la ves extrañamente familiarizado, ya que sus padres fueron mercaderes de oro y joyas en el reino de mewni, sus padres habían surtido de joyas a los reyes de mewni cuando él era un niño.

-oh mi…, eres la Reina Star!- le dijo eso mientras abrió los ojos de par en par

-sí, lo soy, pero por favor no hagas escándalo de esto, en tu perfil decía que eras muy discreto-

-cierto, me disculpo por el barullo que acabo de hacer, es que me sorprende que alguien como usted quiera ponerse en contacto con alguien como yo-

-escucha, no me trates de "usted", siento como si estuviera hablando con uno de mis guardias- le dice y a continuación le explica el por qué se había puesto en contacto con él, él se sorprendió de lo que ella le estaba contando, no lo podía creer, que un rey desatienda así a su reina. El después de escuchar todo ve en ella algo familiar y le dice:

-mira, es extraño, pero creo que antes te he visto, cuando yo era un adolescente, ya que mis padres son mercaderes de joyas y creo que le han vendido oro y demás cosas a la reina Moon o sea tu madre y creo que uno de mis abuelos hizo las corona que usan, creo que en más de una ocasión he ido a tú castillo, acompañando a mi papá a hacer negocios con tu madre-

-ho, si, enserio?, ya veo por qué no luces como un mewmano "normal" quiero decir estás bien vestido, eres caballero y educado, te ves bien cuidado, sin ofender- le dijo

-oh, no te preocupes no me ofendes, de hecho, tengo que ser así, yo soy el que sigue en el negocio familiar y debo de tener una perfecta presentación personal, gracias- le responde con una sonrisa.

Y así pasaron en el café charlando y conociéndose un poco mejor.

-y dime, por qué estás sólo siendo como eres, me refiero a que podrías tener a cualquier chica a tus pies- le dice Star

-tengo varias pretendientes, pero son todas hijas de reyes y varones de otras dimensiones, princesas y doncellas que solo me quieren porque si se casan conmigo heredarían todo el negocio, las encuentro vacías y sin corazón, por eso me metí a la aplicación, como uno más de montón sin pretender nada ni decir que tengo muchas riqueza- le responde

-mmm…, eso es bueno, me demuestra que no eres un superficial- le dice Star y seguidamente le dice sin tapujos para que lo quería en verdad

-mira, escucha, yo soy casada, ya debes saberlo y también debes saber que mi marido es el rey y además dirige el ejercito de mi reino, bueno lo que realmente quiero es solo tener una noche de pasión, nada más-

-oh, ya veo, tu marido no te quiere?- le pregunta

-no, no sé la verdad, es solo que últimamente ha sido un bodrio en la cama, un aburrido y ya casi cuatro meses que no me ha tocado, mira me cuesta contarlo y más a alguien que recién estoy conociendo- le responde la chica

-oh, no te preocupes, mira, yo no tengo problemas en pasar una noche magnifica contigo y hacerte sentir una mujer- le dice mientras la mira a los ojos

La chica se sonrroja al verlo y también por haberle contado su secreto de alcoba a él, se quedaron un momento en silencio y tras eso él le dice:

-y…, cuando podremos hacerlo?- le pregunta caballerosamente

-oh, bien, supongo que te avisaré…- le responde poniéndose roja y a continuación le dice:

-mira la hora!, creo que hemos estado más de tres horas hablando, bien, nos vemos-

Ella se levanta y él le ayuda a ponerse su gabardina de vuelta

-gracias, eres muy atento…, bien cuídate,… ah! por cierto cual es tú nombre?- le pregunta Star al chico

-me llamo François Delacroix , de la familia Delacroix, pero dime François solamente- le dice

-muy bien, François, estamos en contacto- al decir eso se retira abriendo un portal con las tijeras

El chico queda encantado con ella, no era para menos, lo que tenía en frente era la reina, no podía creerlo.

La chica entra en su cuarto algo encantada, pero a la ves confundida, a ratos se decía "¿que rayos estoy haciendo?", pero luego se le quitaba. Esa noche como de costumbre se fueron a acostar Marcos y ella y como siempre él leía su libro de "tsun-tzu" para mejorar su ejército, pero está ves fue diferente, él esperaba que ella lo molestara para hacerlo, pero esa noche no ocurrió, en lugar de eso simplemente la chica ni siquiera lo habló y eso que se le veía una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que hace rato no se le había visto; naturalmente él quedó extrañado, pero finalmente se durmió.

Pasaron alrededor de una semana y la chica se "texteaba" con su fugaz amante, no sólo hablando de sexo, sino que también le preguntaba cómo había estado su día, si algo le aquejaba, leía cada cosa que ella le escribía, en cierta forma el chico se estaba enamorando suavemente, Marcos notó ese pequeño dejo de lado y entra a preocuparse un poco, pero pensó también para él mismo que quizá sólo sea una manera de vengarse de él por dejarla de lado, no le tomó mucha importancia así que siguió con su trabajo.

La madre de ella Moon también la veía demasiado rato conectada con el celular y la veía sonreír mucho mientras miraba la pantalla de aparato, cosa que no era para nada normal en ella así que extrañada le pregunta:

-hija, querida, estás bien?, te veo mucho tiempo con esa cosa, texteando, chateando o como sea que se diga-

-no es nada mamá, es que…, estoy hablando mucho con… he Pony Head- le responde

-mmm…, ya veo, mira hija, si te sucede algo lo que sea, sólo dime y yo trataré de ayudarte como sea, ya eres una reina y tienes responsabilidades sobre tus hombros, si no mira a tu pobre esposo, como trabaja casi todo el día dirigiendo el ejercito de Mewni-

-si madre, lo sé, sé que trabaja todo el día- le dice de forme casi irónica

Finalmente llegó el día en que se encontrarían, Star estaba nerviosa y aquél día fue a la tierra a pedirle a sus suegros si podían cuidar de su nieta, ellos accedieron inmediatamente, no quiso pedirle a su madre el favor, después se preparó y salió en aquella tarde ya casi siendo noche, no levantó sospecha ya que Marcos ni siquiera había llegado al castillo, estaba como siempre en la comandancia.

Ellos se encontraron fuera de la cafetería en donde se habían visto la primera vez, ella con la misma gabardina de espía y él con un pantalón azul oscuro y una sudadera roja muy parecida a la que usaba Marcos cuando era adolescente así que al verlo le recordó aquellos tiempos cuando recién estaba conociendo y compartiendo con su futuro marido.

los dos decidieron ir a otra dimensión y tras pensarlo llegaron a un motel de otra dimensión, para evitar que los vieran pueblerinos y otras gentes que podrían reconocerlos, él la esperaba con un ramo de flores, no exageradamente grande, ni pequeño, algo lo suficientemente romántico.

Por dentro, el lugar que había elegido era de ensueño, muros de color rosa, cortinas llenas de encaje, decoración y muebles del siglo 16 con detalles que los hacían ver muy elegantes y como cereza sobre el pastel la cama, que hermosa cama, grande, cómoda, con muchas almohadas de tela de seda, un cobertor blanco invierno, suave al tacto y perfumado con almizcle y muchos pétalos de rosa, al entrar puso música suave y romántica, se notaba que el chico se había esmerado en buscarle un buen lugar a la que al menos esa noche sería su reina.

una vez dentro la chica algo incómoda se sienta en la cama y sin saber cómo empezar el chico le pregunta:

-estás algo nerviosa?- a lo que ella dice:

-sí, si lo estoy…-

-bueno, empecemos por ver ese cabello, haber déjame verlo- le dice caballerosamente

La chica se suelta el tomate y deja caer su hermoso cabello dorado, eso fue combustible para él que comenzó acariciando su cabello lentamente, tras eso sus manos se posaron sobre sus hombros masajeándola, la chica que ya hace mucho tiempo no sentía cosas así no tardó mucho en dejarse llevar por la pasión, las manos de él bajaron de a poco el vestido y su boca no se hizo esperar, besó la espalda de ella y estando así él hizo un poco de presión para que se acostara sobre la cama boca abajo y de esa manera masajeaba y besaba a la ves su sensual espalda haciendo a un lado sus cabellos; naturalmente ella así se relajó y empezó a excitarse, a encenderse, a compartir su calor con el joven que de a poco comenzó a descubrir su cuerpo.

-…perdóname, estoy algo nerviosa- le dice

Él no contesta solo continúa con su tarea de complacerla.

Empezó entonces a besarlo y de a poco, muy de a poco, con sus manos comenzó a desnudarlo, sacándole primero su camisa descubriendo con sorpresa que el muchacho se cuidaba, tenía unos hombros fuertes, pectorales bien marcados y un abdomen bien definido casi de "lavadero", a Star le encantó eso, ella sentada en la cama y él estando de pie siguió con sus pantalones mientras besaba sus abdominales en principio con algo de timidez, pero luego con pasión, soltó su correa y los bajó lentamente dejando ver unas piernas bien torneadas, ella lo invitó a que se subiera a la cama. Entonces se abrazaron y con sus manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, él sintiendo el delicioso aroma que soltaba la piel de Star, también la suavidad, era tan suave como la seda; entonces se juntaron, de sus bocas, pechos, abdómenes y sus piernas se abrazaron en posición de loto siendo uno en aquella cama, se besaron hasta decir basta, luego él lentamente la acuesta de modo que él queda encima y besa su cuello y ella lo abraza y acaricia su cabello y junto con eso empuja su cabeza hacia sus pechos, de modo que su boca besara los pechos de Star, ella sintió los labios de él sobre sí y más se prendía

-mmm… oh si, déjame sentir tu boca sobre mí- le decía entre gemidos

-baja más!...- le dijo casi como una orden

El chico le hacía caso en cada cosa que le decía y bajaba más, recorrió cada centímetro de piel pasando por su abdomen hasta llegar a desnudar su parte baja dejándola completamente expuesta para él besar un poco de aquella parte, ella posteriormente quiso hacer algo que la encantaba hacer con Marcos

-oye… puedo subirme encima de ti?- le dijo muy excitada a él a lo que él responde que si

Entonces se dan vuelta sin antes besarse mucho y acariciarse completamente una vez encima ella procede a ponerse en posición, sin antes besarse sin tregua, ella encima de él; las manos de él no se quedaban quietas, simplemente recorrían toda su cintura a la vez que entraban más en calor, tras eso ella ya no aguantó más y se puso en posición y comenzar a sentir el miembro del chico dentro de ella.

El sudor rodaba sensualmente sobre la piel de Star y caía cual gotas de lluvia sobre el pecho del muchacho excitado que se movía suave como el mar, le hacía el amor a ella sin darle paz, sin quietud, sin pausas, cada gemido era un desahogo, una especie de dulce venganza por los meses perdidos en el cual no pudo hacerlo con Marcos, ya casi en el final ella grita exclamando fuerte y sostenido:

-Marcos, Marcos, te amooo…!- gritaba y gemía ella mientras tenía un orgasmo increíble, orgasmo que no había experimentado en meses; encima de François y estando así montada acabó la chica, con su cuerpo sudado, con sus manos en el pecho del chico mientras que él miraba la cara de satisfacción de ella, tras eso, cansada y satisfecha, bajó su cara al pecho de él y se quedó un momento allí, él la abrazó conteniéndola y ésta empieza en silencio a llorar, por su parte François siente sus lágrimas tibias encima de su piel y le dice:

-por qué lloras, no te gustó como hicimos el amor?- Star entre sollozos le responde

-es que… tengo sentimientos encontrados, tú me acabas de dar el sexo y orgasmo más rico de mi vida y por otro lado pensaba en mi marido…-

-ya, tranquila, míralo de esta forma, es como si hubieras ido a una fiesta, lo pasas bien y nada más- le dice mientras le besa el cabello de forma muy tierna

-creo que tienes razón- le dice mientras se seca sus lágrimas a continuación él le dice:

-mira, te traje un regalo- el chico se levanta de la cama y va a buscar algo a un armario que estaba en un rincón del cuarto, de allí saca una pequeñísima caja, se acerca, la abre y de dentro saca un par de majestuosos aretes de diamante rosados en forma de corazón

-mira Star te los traje de regalo y tienen forma de corazón al igual que los corazones de tus adorables mejillas…-

-awww, eres muy tierno, estos deben valer una fortuna…- el chico interrumpe

-no te preocupes, tengo muchas joyas, pero al menos quiero que te lleves un pequeño recuerdo de mi parte- le dice

-mira, están lindos y todo, pero no puedo recibírtelos, que diría mi marido si los ve…-

-mmm…, ya sé!, si vuelves a la normalidad con él me los devuelves y yo sabré que eres feliz con él, pero si no los devuelves, por favor házmelo saber para quedarme tranquilo y quizá poder hacer alguna que otra junta-.

Esa misma noche en la que Star salió para ver a la otra persona que conoció por Mewinder, y que su pequeña hija no estaba en el castillo porque los abuelos o sea sus suegros quisieron cuidarla por la noche, él salió a dar unas vueltas a pensar ya que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba actuando mal para con Star, ya que esos días en que ella lo había ignorado les comenzaron a pesar y la preocupación en su cabeza fue más fuerte. algo aburrido abrió un portal al azar con sus tijeras ya que no quería estar en mewni; el azar, quizá el destino o algo más que no pudo definir lo llevaron hasta la dimensión de Hekapoo; ella lo vio y como si no lo hubiera visto por años fue y lo abrazó muy cariñosamente y le dijo:

-hola Marcos!, cómo estás?- mientras le sonríe

-bien…, más o menos, mira, quieres venir a tomarte algo conmigo?, yo invito, necesito un oído y un consejo…- le dice suspirando; la chica sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo que si y fueron a un bar en una dimensión.

Estando allí, comienzan a hablar; empezaron hablando cada uno de sus problemas como amigos cosas cotidianas de sus vidas, riéndose, sorprendiéndose, todo muy lindo, hasta que la chica le pregunta sin vacilaciones:

-¿qué es lo que me quieres decir?-

-no me siento muy bien al decirte esto, pero no tengo a nadie a quien más contarle-

-de que se trata- le dice la chica poniendo una cara de curiosidad

-mira, lo que sucede es que no he podido… mmm… "tocar" a Star por así decirlo, ya casi cinco meses van desde la última vez que lo hice, en un principio fue porque me sentía cansado en mi trabajo, luego eso fue declinando en rutina, pero es que ya ni siquiera siento ganas de besarla; me siento realmente mal de todo esto, ella no se siente querida y no es que no la quiera, la amo, amo que sea la madre de mi hija, amo que sea mi esposa, pero…- dice suspirando

-pero?...- le replica Hekapoo mirándolo con ojos de preocupación

-…ni siquiera sé, supongo que es la rutina…- le dice él con tono marchito mientras ve con mirada triste su vaso de "whiskey on the rocks".

Hekapoo, al verlo así y con los tragos que se tomaron se embriagó; algo confundida, algo sentimental y algo caliente se acerca a la cara del muchacho y le dice con un tono bajo y algo sensual a su oído:

-esto te parece poco rutinario?- seguidamente se va a su boca lentamente primero en su mejilla y luego de sorpresa le da un pequeño beso en sus labios, de repente el chico sudando tomó la cara de Heka y la miró a sus ojos para luego decirle en el oído algo que siempre había querido decirle:

-sabes, siempre he querido decirte que tus colmillitos que te salen cuando sonríes; siempre me han parecido adorables y sexys-

-enserio?, y yo siempre he querido tocar tu musculoso cuerpo y ahora no solo puedo hacer eso, sino que también puedo besarlo- le dice erotizada

Él se acercó con gran confianza y continuó con ese beso, por varios minutos estuvieron así y tras un largo rato de besos y manoseos por parte de los dos la chica se apartó de los labios de él y le dice en tono picarón:

-¿quieres que sigamos hablando en alguna otra parte?- a lo que él contesta con un "sí" algo nervioso, con su frente sudada, su corazón latiendo más fuerte; Hekapoo tomó a Marcos de una mano y abriendo un portal dentro del mismo bar se fueron a donde vive ella e incluso no pagaron la cuenta. Llegando de forma inmediata a su cuarto.

Por otro lado, Star y François hablaban sobre lo que él le había dicho y ella aceptó, aceptó que si su marido seguía indiferente ella volvería por otra noche de pasión con él. A continuación, se vistió, se ató el pelo y se puso sus ropajes y guardó los aretes y se despidieron, ella tomó sus tijeras y abrió un portal hasta su castillo, él quedó sólo, pensando, con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, quería que ella fuera feliz con su marido, pero por otro quería volver a verla y ese pensamiento, ese sentimiento lo tuvo con algo así como una falsa esperanza.

Hekapoo al llegar empieza a besar e incluso en medio de los húmedos besuqueos le dio una pequeña mordida con uno de sus colmillos lo que a él lo prendió más. sin tregua lo empuja poco a poco a la cama, apenas separaban sus bocas sólo para tomar algo de aire, cuando llegó a la orilla, Heka simplemente lo tiró en contra de la cama con una notoria y excitante violencia; continuaron así besándose, calentándose, tocando, recorriendo, buscando con sus manos formas de entrar dentro de la ropa del otro.

Marcos bajó el vestido de ella y torpemente trató de quitarle el brasier, fue tan torpe que Hekapoo se hecho unas pequeñas risas

-hay Marcos, como eres de torpe, se nota que no se los has quitado a Star en mucho tiempo- le dice sonriendo

ella lo ayudó a sacárselos enseñándole sus pechos, él quedó encantado y excitado a ver los redondos, grandes y firmes senos que no dudo en ponerle su boca encima mientras sus manos quitaban el resto del vestido.

-oh, Marcos, te gustan mis pechos…- le dice excitada y él sin responderle nada manoseaba sus pechos, besaba su cuello y lentamente sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura bajando rápidamente el vestido naranja, de pronto él dice:

-quiero disfrutar de tus caderas…- y bajó acariciándoselas con las manos calientes, su boca saboreaba cada parte de sus curvas aproximándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna

-estás caliente?!- le pregunta él a ella, a lo que responde:

-sí, sí, se me ocurren cosas sucias contigo Marcos!-

-dime, hazme tu esclavo, amor!- le decía él completamente caliente

Ella toma la cabeza de él y lo guía hasta su vulva, ella se dobló de pies a cabeza mientras él daba rienda suelta a su boca, como cual picaflor se alimenta para vivir, con cada vibrante lamida Hekapoo apretaba y tiraba los cabellos de Marcos con una violencia tierna

Ella tras sentir eso, le pide al muchacho que se ponga boca arriba sobre la cama y ella desesperadamente lo besa, empezando por su boca mezclando sus alientos y bajó por su pecho luego su abdomen lo besó tanto, lo manoseó tanto, lo acarició tanto, hasta hartarse de él.

-sabes?, yo siempre he querido tocar tu musculoso cuerpo y ahora no solo puedo hacer eso, sino que también puedo tocarlo y sentirlo- le dice erotizada

Duro como roca la chica lo montó cual hombre se sube a la montura de un caballo y empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, de delante a atrás, entera de placer incluso rasguño el abdomen del muchacho, puso sus manos sobre su duro y esculpidos pectorales lo cual volvía loca a Heka.

A él no le importó que lo rasguñara dejando incluso marcada sus uñas, sus caderas se movían al ritmo de ella, así que los dos hicieron música con sus cuerpos que empezaban a destilar sudor, por el calor de ambos y la llama de Hekapoo que estaba encendida como una abrazadora llama al rojo vivo

-ho Heka, si!…- le dice él entre gemidos que placenteramente soltaba mientras ella se movía encima de él

Ella se acercó rápidamente a su cuello y lo comenzó a besar mientras aún estaba encima de él, moviéndose sin descanso, en un rápido movimiento él la dio vuelta subiéndose encima de ella, sin preguntar nada puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros y la comenzó a penetrar, Marcos parecía un desesperado, ella agarró un par de barrotes que estaban en la cabecera de su cama y los apretaba mientras daba gemidos de placer y gritaba:

-ese es mi hombre, sigue así…!-

Los dos ya estaban por tener un orgasmo, cuando él le dijo sin tapujos a ella:

-ponte de perrito!-

-¡¿Qué?!- le dice ella

-que te pongas de perrito!- le repite, y sin preguntarle nada la toma con sensual violencia de sus anchas caderas poniéndola boca abajo para luego retraer sus caderas hacía él sin antes darle un par de palmadas en sus voluminosas nalgas, palmadas que él había querido hacerle desde que le quitó el vestido; y sin más la empieza a penetrar, ella gritaba de placer mientras se estremecía:

-ha, ha, ¡Marcos…, creo que te amo…!- dice mientras aprieta fuertemente las sabanas

-mmmm, oh siiii, eres mi amor esta noche!…- grita el muchacho mientras termina de hacerle el amor, acabando de forma muy notoria haciéndoselo saber a la chica por medio de los gemidos que éste dio al hacerlo. Hekapoo al darse cuenta que el chico termina, se da vuelta levantándose de la posición en la que está para ir a abrasarlo, los dos cansados y sudados caen sobre la cama y continúan besándose, abrasándose y acariciando sus cuerpos un buen rato.

Una vez hecho su acto de pasión y locura, ambos quedan acostados, desnudos sólo un poco tapados por una delgada sábana; ella apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Marcos mientras abraza y acaricia con su mano el vientre de él, de esa manera comienzan a hablar:

-Marcos me dejaste sorprendida, se nota que no lo has hecho en mucho tiempo- dice respirando algo agitada por el cansancio

-sí, he estado algo tenso por el trabajo-

-veo que te gustaron mis pechos, es decir me los tocaste y besaste mucho, Star no tiene mucha mmm delantera-

-sí, es cierto, no tiene mucho es algo "planita" jajajaja- ambos se reían de eso en complicidad, tras eso pasa un momento de silencio en que ambos se quedan mirando al techo de aquella habitación

-acaso es su cuerpo lo que no te convence mucho y por eso ya no la quieres?-

El muchacho responde mientras se semi sienta en la cama poniendo sus codos sobre sus rodillas:

-es cierto que es algo delgada, pero no es eso lo que me hace no quererla, de hecho, la amo!, amo su forma de ser, es buena esposa, es muy buena con mi adorada hija y además es mi compañera de vida; no sé por qué rayos me enfrié, solíamos estar horas completas haciendo el amor sin parar, una vez incluso no dormimos haciéndolo, creo que fue esa noche donde la embaracé y ni siquiera cuando estaba en cinta dejé de hacerle el amor…-

-y entonces que te pasó?, por qué de repente dejaste de hacerlo?- le pregunta Hekapoo

-creo que la rutina me empezó a cansar, creo que verla todos los días me aburrió de tal forma que una noche simplemente la dejé de tocar y me concentré en mi trabajo manejando el ejército de Mewni-

-y ahora que sientes, míranos estamos desnudos en mi cama, acaso no has pensado que ella quizá esté con alguien más tratando de recuperar el tiempo muerto que tú mismo le diste?-

Marcos la mira sonriendo, pero con un dejo de preocupación y algo de inseguridad en sus ojos le dice:

-creo que puede que tengas razón, creo que trataré de hacer las paces, además hacerlo contigo fue maravilloso, pero por favor no lo tomes cómo si fuéramos a ser algo más en el futuro, quiero decir que esto sólo fue por cosa del destino; ya te digo amo a mi preciosa Star. –

-sí, tranquilo, de mi cuarto no saldrá, pero igual ya sabes, si quieres "hablar" sólo házmelo saber- le dice mientras acaricia su hombro y sus ojos brillantes no se despegan de él

-sí, lo haré- le responde Marcos a la muchacha y a continuación dice:

-bien Heka, debo irme- se levanta, pero antes de poder levantarse de la cama ella agarra el brazo de él y con fuerza lo jala hacía ella sólo para darle un beso, un último beso, uno de despedida y él responde, sin caer en la calentura, sólo la besa para despedirse de ella, tras eso se levanta se viste y se va.

Hekapoo queda sola en su cama sólo apenas tapada por una delgada sábana, agotada, pero feliz de por lo menos haberse acostado con él, sin embargo y tras pasada esa momentánea felicidad, se dio cuenta que lo más probable era que no lo pudiera volver si quiera a besar, ya que por todo lo que hablaron se notaba demasiado que él amaba con locura a Star y eso la puso triste; se volteó y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sufrió, mojó su almohada a la vez que la abrasó ese fue su único consuelo en ese minuto.

-maldito Marcos, como te amo!…- primero un nudo apretado se asomó en su garganta para después convertirse en llanto, llanto incontrolable; le dice llorándole desconsoladamente a su almohada como si ésta fuera a responderle algo.

Pasado aquel acto "infiel" por parte de ambos, Marcos pide a Star que quiere hablar con ella, eso fue al otro día en que los dos tuvieron intimidad con otras personas.

-…Star, quiero hablar contigo- le dice.

-si, dime- le dice fríamente

-mira, sé que he estado un poco distante de ti y que no te he atendido como corresponde, como lo hacía antes de entrar al castillo, quiero pedirte disculpas de corazón…-

-ha si- le responde Star mientras mira hacia otra parte y con cierta indiferencia

-…si no me quieres volver a hablar o sólo hablarme como mera cortesía frente a los demás, lo entiendo y me lo merezco…-

Un silencio profundo se hizo eco en aquella sala real, Marcos tras esperar un rato de que la chica le contesta algo y ver que ésta no le decía nada él baja su cabeza en señal de que quizá ya no quería saber nada más, sin embargo cuando él comienza a dirigir sus pasos a la puerta para salir, escucha a Star que se da la vuelta y camina a él, lo toma del hombro dándolo vuelta y besándolo en el acto a lo cual él responde ese beso cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar, tras un par de minutos sus bocas se separan y ella le dice:

-jamás te trataría mal y nunca dejaría de hablarte, porque te amo!…-

Y así continuaron abrasándose por un buen rato, él no pudo contenerse y se le soltaron un par de lágrimas a ella también.

Pasado tres días en el que François no hacía más que estar nervioso, pensando y estando pendiente a su celular el cual no sonaba; una tarde golpean la puerta de la mansión de la familia del joven François de donde vivía, al abrir un cartero lo saluda y le dice:

-tengo un paquete para usted señor… François, verdad?-

-sí, soy yo- replica

-viene del castillo de los Butterfly, puede firmar aquí por favor?-

Él firma y se despide del cartero que le entregó un pequeño paquete a lo que él sospechó de inmediato de que podría tratarse, él tomó su paquete y lo abrió y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, ya que adentro estaban los aretes intactos y junto con él venía una pequeña nota que decía:

"del puño y letra de la reina, hola, como has estado, espero que bien, mira las cosas con mi marido se mejoraron, estamos bien, ya no tenemos ese frío que nos invadió, él ya no es ese hombre helado, así que con gran alegría te escribo ésta misiva y espero que encuentres el amor y también seas feliz, te devuelvo los lindos aretes que me regalaste para que ojalá se los regales a otra chica que encuentres para tu vida, gracias por todo y te mando saludos.

P.D si quieres hacer negocios con nuestro reino, eres bienvenido, por cierto, nos hacen falta un par de zafiros verdes para el anillo de mi marido ya que el muy tontito los perdió en uno de sus ejercicios, nos vemos y suerte."

Al terminar de leer la carta, el chico bajó los hombros, su mirada, su boca y sus esperanzas de poder volver a verla y ser, aunque sea su amante o el segundo, se quebraron en un millón de partes, sus manos las dejó caer sobre la mesa en donde la leyó y se puso a llorar en silencio, cayó en la cuenta que nunca más podría ver a la reina de la misma forma en la que él pudo hacerlo.

Al final ninguno de los dos se enteró de nada acerca de esa pequeñísima infidelidad que habían hecho a la par, uno producto de las circunstancias y la otra por sentirse poco querida. Simplemente esa noche después de que cada uno tubo su propio desliz; aquella noche se acostaron como lo habían hecho durante todo el tiempo que llevaban casados, se miraron estando acostados

\- nunca te había visto tan adorable como esta noche, ni había podido contemplar tus ojos azules con tanto brillo como ésta noche- le dice él, ella sonríe, por fin después de tanto tiempo podría hacer el amor con su hombre, ya todo quedó atrás y se volvieron a conectar.

La cama ya no parecía tan grande, las palabras no hicieron falta y así en aquella noche se abrazaron, cada uno pretendiendo ser mejor amante que el otro, no hizo falta que uno pidiera hacer el amor, porque de la nada y sin previo aviso estaban desnudándose, primero con la mirada, el alma y luego con sus ropas, que ligeras fueron cayendo, las frazadas y sábanas se comenzaron a hacer un torbellino, un desorden, un espectacular desorden de amor.


End file.
